The present invention relates to a method and system for breaking a web perforation.
Many types of consumer goods are manufactured on a continuous basis on large scale manufacturing lines. Often, various raw products or components are formed on, or integrated into a continuous stream of material, which often includes a web of material that moves in a machine direction through and along the line. As such, it is important to maintain the integrity of the stream of material or web and minimize breaks thereof. At the same time, it is often desirable to break the stream of material or web, such as paper towels or toilet paper, downstream to form discrete products or goods. For example, the steam of material may be weakened and then broken downstream, for example by accelerating the web on one side of the weakened region. Such methods and apparatus, however, typically require complex and expensive components to effect the timely acceleration and deceleration of the web.
One type of product typically made from a continuous stream of material is disposable undergarments. Disposable undergarments typically are made from a continuous stream of material that is successively broken or cut to form a plurality of discrete products or goods, which are then acted on individually or collectively. Undergarments, and in particular absorbent garments, can be configured in many different forms. For example, absorbent garments can be configured as a pant-type, pull-on garment, or as a diaper-type product that is drawn up between the legs and fastened about the waist with various fastening systems. Some consumers prefer a pull-on type garment, since the garment is applied to the user like conventional underwear. At the same time, consumers may desire a garment that can be refastened or adjusted to fit the user. Such duality can be difficult to achieve during the manufacturing process, however, since at least one portion of the web of a refastenable garment typically is severed to provide an open product from front to back, while a pull-up type garment typically requires the front and back to be connected.
Therefore, there remains a need for improved methods of and systems for breaking a perforation on a moving web. In addition, there remains a need for manufacturing various types of undergarments, and in particular a pant-type undergarment that is refastenable.